These Things I'll never say
by Takeshi Jecht
Summary: ONESHOT when the yamaki throws a party in celebration of the anniversary of the d-reapers destruction the tamers decide to pair up with someone for it, but can rika find the courage to tell him the things she will never say. rukato with a hint of jenry.


The words I'll never say

TakeshiJecht: hey there so im an avid supporter of rukato and I figured I might as well make my own fic of it.

Rika: well about time demon-boy!

TakeshiJecht: do you have a nickname for everyone?

Rika: pretty much.

TakeshiJecht: anyway I do not own digimon if I did I would have done a few things differently, I also do not own the song 'the words I'll never say' by avril lavigne, the plot however I do own.

Takato: on with the story

Rika sighed as she looked around her room, frustrated at the thoughts she was thinking.

Earlier that day yamaki had called them all to hypnos to announce that he was throwing a celebration for the anniversary of the destruction of the D-Reaper had invited all the tamers, the digimon, and their parents.

Worse of all however was the fact that they had agreed to pair up with one another, and of course she wanted to ask takato.

She had to admit she had, had a crush on him for awhile, even when he told her about when he had dreamed about him.

'_And what's worse is that I've dreamed about him to' _she thought.

She sat up growling at herself, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said.

(A/N okay so I know that they don't exactly have knock on doors at her house but I needed it so shoot me)

Rika's mom entered the room smiling.

"Rika dear I have your outfit all planned out for you" she said

Rika sighed what ever had possessed her to allow her mom to pick out her outfit for the dance was going to pay. (A/N and on that note *runs off with rika chasing me*)

She stood up and walked to her mom's room and looked it over.

(A/N okay most likely last note but I am a guy and I really don't know how a girl is suppose to look to look nice so im winging it)

There was a sky-blue summer dress lying on the bed.

Rika sighed, at least it wasn't pink. *mental shudder*

Rika walked over and picked up the dress when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Rika there's a boy here to see you!" called rika's grandmother.

'_Probably ryo, going to ask me.' _She thought.

Rika walked to the door expecting ryo but instead met the crimson eyes of...

"Gogglehead?" she said confused

"Hey rika what's up?" he said awkwardly.

**I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows**

Rika suddenly remembered the dress in her hands, and hid it behind her back.

"Nothing" she said quickly, "so why are you here?" she asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me?" he said sheepishly his cheeks turning a little red.

**I'm staring at my feet  
my cheeks are turning red  
and I'm searching for the words inside my head**

Rika stared down trying to hide the blush that had begun to creep into her cheeks.

"I- I thought you would have preferred to go with Jeri?" she said.

Takato looked at her confused.

"Didn't you hear she asked Henry to the party" he said causally.

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...**

Rika forced herself to look at him, trying to hide both the happiness and the confusion she felt, happy that he was asking her, and confused about whether or not he was just asking her as a backup.

"That's too bad, I know you like her" she said.

Takato looked at her confused.

"Well yeah as a friend, but…" his face reddened deeper.

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
be with you every night  
**

"I've always like you" he said his face now a shade that rivaled guilmon.

Rika couldn't believe it, was this a dream, she pinched her arm behind her back.

No definitely not a dream.

"Takato" she said tears in her eyes, as she rushed forward to hug him tightly, sending his the redness in both their faces overboard. (A/N seriously you will never see a red as deep as this)

**Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

"Hehe I'll take this as a yes?" he said.

"Stupid gogglehead" she said letting go to look at him.

"So I'll be back later than?" he said

"You'd better or you will regret it." She said chuckling only half joking.

Takato chuckled as he left.

Rika smiled as she thought about how she could expect her gogglehead tonight.

****************.

TakeshiJecht: OKAY CUT, PRINT, SET IT.

Takato: are we on a movie set?

TakeshiJecht: according to crazyeight

Rika: geeze him

TakeshiJecht: so for my first rukato story.

Rika: yea, yea don't let it go to your head even you realize it could have been better.

TakeshiJecht: is she always like this?

Takato: kinda

TakeshiJecht: anyway please review I only planned this as a one-shot but if I get enough reviews I will add more chapters.

So with that out of the way only one thing left to do …….RUKATO FOREVER!!!


End file.
